


Once, Twice, Thrice, Repeat

by Kestrealbird



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddles, Demon AU, Demon Arcobaleno, Demon Summoning, Demon history is more accurate than human history, Effects of Bullying, Fluff, Gen, Mild Angst, Tsuna gains some friends, Tsuna has some asshole teachers, Tsuna stops caring and decides Demons are the answer to his problems, Vague Lore, Verde is a nerd but what else is new, lack of personal space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Once is an invitation; twice is a deal; thrice is a promise of lifeThe first thing he thinks to say, after that, is an almost accusatory, “you didn’t announce yourself,” as if this demon has any need to be courteous with how they choose to appear."I don't particularly enjoy light shows,” they muse, and Tsuna finally pinpoints that the voice is coming from his bed, which is in the darkest corner of the room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that struck me at like, whatever time at night so I writ it out and whoops now it's multi-chaptered. Idk how frequently I'll be able to update this nor do I really know where it's going but I'm enjoying it so far and I can't wait to get to the actual cuddling because Demons purr dammit!

_Once is an invitation; twice is a deal; thrice is a promise of life_

Tsuna has heard these words for as long as he can remember; it was a warning - a nightmarish bedtime story - and a reminder of how important your words could be. A mere slip of the tongue - the wrong name in the wrong place at the wrong time - could cost you more than a simple soul to feed on, and incantations were risky at best in any scenario.

More than once his tongue has tripped on the words he’s meant to speak, and although nothing particularly bad has ever happened (he’s made a few explosions, and once summoned the ghost of his teacher’s dead hamster, but that’s about it, really) the people in his school don't trust him. They say he’s cursed - an outsider who can’t even pronounce things the way they’re meant to be, despite living in this place his entire life.

Most people get help with their pronounciations. Tsunayoshi isn’t most people; his own parents hadn’t wanted much to do with him when they’d learned that he hadn’t inherited any of the magical prowess his bloodline was known for, and they’d left him on this school’s doorstep when he was six years of age. Being disowned in all but name by one of the most influential bloodlines of the area does little to help his popularity, and the teachers are quick to show their distaste for him. They’re being paid to keep him hidden from the world, though, so they don’t complain about the arrangements.

The other students jump on this fact faster than any sprite Tsuna has ever seen, and after only a day of being here he’s quickly pushed to the very bottom of the food chain. He can deal with the beatings - however much they might hurt and burn him - but the words leave a mark of inadequacy that he can’t quite shake, and when his pronunciation is off in his incantations, well, he finds out that life can, in fact, get worse.

He keeps his head low, after that, and fades into the background if only to avoid ‘sullying his own name’ even further. His hair grows out just past his waist, but it’s still as fluffy as ever, and his eyes have constant bags beneath them where his nights turn restless and cold. He gets bullied even more for his more feminine looks - for the fact that his voice has no discernible gender to it - and people start calling him a freak because of it. He has a lock of hair that trails down his face before curling under his left eye where it joins up with the rest, and he knows that it’s the only thing about him which retains some sort of magic, because no matter how much he brushes and washes it, that one lock never moves from its place unless he plays with it.

He hits his eighteenth birthday, and there is no celebration, just like usual. He measures his height, and isn’t surprised to see he’s still a measly 5’2 where the rest of his class are at least 5’6, even the girls. Everything piles up and up and up, until the taunts, the jeers, the pain all becomes too much for him to take, and as he eyes the book filled with cursed demonic names in front of him, he resolves to sneak it back to his room.

He’s desperate for someone to talk to, and if that someone has to be summoned - and at this stage he hardly cares if he summons the demon he’s supposed to, as long as they can _talk_ \- well then he’ll just have to sully his name once more and take that plunge into no return.

~~~

Tsuna sits curled up in a corner of his dorm room, the old tomb-like book opened on his lap as he reads the name of the demon on the pages, mouthing it over and over again just incase. A voice in his mind hisses a warning, telling him _‘you can’t go back after this. There’ll be no return from this_ ’.

 _That's_ fine _,_ he thinks, viciously.

Everyone has a breaking point, after all, and Tsuna’s pretty damn sure he’s just hit his one.

“Once is an invitation,” he murmurs, taking a breath to calm his nerves. The invitation isn’t a one-off visit; the moment you give a demon the power to invite themselves over they can find you wherever you are, no matter where you go. It isn’t a one-off visit because the invitation is open for as long as the demon wants it to be.

The demon's true name feels foreign on his tongue when he speaks it out loud. It’s unnecessarily long (he has no idea who this demon is. They never get taught who has what ‘true name’ just in case said demon gets summoned on accident) and he winces when he feels more than hears his own voice stumble on one of the letters.

He waits with bated breath, tense and unsure, for anything to happen.

The room stays silent and empty and cold, only the light from his candle to keep him company. With an irritated sigh, he bangs his head lightly against the wall behind him, eyes closed and mouth pulled into a frown. He bangs it a few more times just for good measure, cursing himself for his own naivete. Of course this wouldn’t work. When has his life ever been that easy?

“If you keep doing that you’re going to go braindead.” Tsuna jumps at the sound of a deep voice in his ear, eyes wide when he realizes that he _can’t feel this person’s presence_.

“It worked,” he says, voice faint with wonder and a tinge of curiosity. Whoever is in the room with him chuckles. He notes that their voice is a deep, smooth baritone that would probably make his teacher blush and stutter like an unmarried virgin. The first thing he thinks to say, after that, is an almost accusatory, “you didn’t announce yourself,” as if this demon has any need to be courteous with how they choose to appear.

“I don't particularly enjoy light shows,” they muse, and Tsuna finally pinpoints that the voice is coming from his bed, which is in the darkest corner of the room.

He turns to face that direction, not at all surprised that he can’t make out a figure at all. “You like dark corners though. That’s a little cliche, don't you think?”

The demon is quiet for a moment, as if considering something, and then they - he? - steps out of the shadows, and whatever confidence Tsuna had earlier evaporates when he realizes exactly _who_ is standing in his bedroom.

The school doesn't teach them the true names of any demon, but pictures and common names still exist, so he knows, immediately, that he’s very much cornered himself. Reborn stands tall, with an air of lazy nonchalance, and he’s every bit as attractive as his pictures depict him. He looks human - which in itself just _proves_ how dangerous he actually is - but his eyes are too dark to be normal, and when he smiles his teeth are every bit as predatory as Tsuna can imagine, and the suit he’s chosen to show up in does little to hide the quiet lethality that surrounds him like a second skin.

“Shit,” Tsuna mutters quietly. “The first time I manage this and it’s one of _you_.” He realizes the moment the words leave his mouth that there is nothing stopping Reborn from tearing him to shreds right now, yet Reborn seems more amused than anything, and he crosses the room in a few short strides before he crouches down to look Tsuna properly in the eyes.

He only holds Reborn’s gaze for a second, because he’s been taught not to make eye-contact with anyone, regardless of his own technical status. He wonders how close he was to Reborn’s true name, if the demon is standing right in front of him like this. He accidentally says that out loud, wincing at his own blunt words even as Reborn’s lips tilt into a softer sort of smile.

It’s still terrifying, but, well, he can at least tell that he won't become a snack anytime soon.

“One stumble isn’t going to stop me from letting myself in.” So that _had_ been his name then. “I’m assuming this invitation isn’t exactly conventional, then?” Tsuna laughs at that, nodding his head, because really, conventional went out the window years ago.

He closes the book with gentle care, placing it on the floor before he starts fiddling with his hands. “I wanted someone to talk to,” he admits, quietly. “This place is cruel, not that it matters much to your kind, and I was tired of being singled out and ostracized. I don't need a friend-” Reborn moves to sit cross-legged in front of him, head tilted to indicate his interest “- just someone who's willing to listen. That’s all, really.”

Reborn is quiet for a long few minutes, but when he finally speaks it’s with a finality that makes Tsuna’s muscles relax, his breath escaping him with relative ease as he smiles. “Alright,” Reborn tells him, “I’ll listen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna eyes the parchment with incredulity. “What friend do you have that can open that thing without turning it to dust?”
> 
> “Verde,” Reborn replies, as if it's obvious.
> 
> “Ah,” Tsuna mutters. He says nothing more about it as Reborn disappears in a flurry of feathers and smoke, simply stares at the opposite wall like that will give him all his answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy so a couple things here. Someone pointed out that I forgot to fucking tell AO3 that this bitch is multi-chaptered so I've done that now because I was tired when I put this up and forgot about it rip
> 
> Anyway I already had this chapter planned out and partly written which is why it's being posted so damn quickly, but errr originally Fon was supposed to appear next. Reborn and Verde, as you can tell, decided otherwise. Forgive my lore it's a bit of a mess, probably, but hopefully it makes some sort of sense??? Idk where I'm going with this but yeah. 
> 
> Thank yall for the comments and kudos btw it makes me smile :)

Reborn listens. He’s incredibly patient, doesn't ask questions, and doesn't really mind when Tsuna raises his voice with frustration and starts pacing during one of his rants about a teacher who just _never listens to reason_.

Tsuna, for his part, skips over the insignificant details, and not once does he cry even when he talks about how much he hates being here, how he hates the fact that he _knows_ he isn't wanted or needed anywhere. He’s long-since learned that tears don't help, and he’d rather not waste them on anything this normal and expected.

When Reborn asks what family he’s from, Tsuna doesn't hesitate to tell him; Vongola.

Reborn stiffens at the name, unsurprisingly, and his mouth forms a hard, grim line. Vongola are highly regarded demon hunters and exorcists, so it's no real shock when Reborn spits out the name with a venomous distaste. Tsuna damn well knows the darker sides of his family’s history; they have no qualms with killing innocents if it means getting one lowly demon that would've died on its own anyway, if only to preserve their own honour.

His family have tousled with some of the Arcobaleno in the past; not many can boast that they survived the encounters, let alone managed to _wound_ the most feared and respected demons in this world.

His ranting dies off on his tongue at the thought and he turns to Reborn with a questioning look, eyes not quite looking at him the way they probably should.

“No,” Reborn says, before he manages to voice his questions. “Your family haven't fought me, not yet, but they have hurt my friends for no other reason than to preserve their own prestige.” Tsuna flinches and doesn't bother to deny the claim when he knows it’s true. “...you’re not like them.”

Tsuna huff's a laugh. “That much is obvious. I wouldn't be here otherwise.”

“You aren’t a killer.” The blunt tone makes him pause, eyes widening because no, he isn’t a killer. At least, not the way his family would want him to be. “You have the capability, no doubt, but your eyes are softer, kinder. And besides,” Reborn chuckles, “you decided that a demon would make a better risk than just sneaking out to find a villager to speak with.” A dark blush creeps up Tsuna’s neck at that, embarrassed because he hadn’t actually thought of the other possibility. Reborn notices, of course, and this time when he laughs it’s with shaking shoulders and grinning teeth.

“Why did you appear? Just because the invitation was there doesn't mean you _had_ to jump over.”

Reborn shrugs, leaning back on his hands with a sigh. “I was bored, and it’s been years since someone called for me without an ounce of hatred or greed in their voice. Most people want to try and tame me, use me or be rid of me completely-” that lazy amusement is back again, Tsuna notes - “you can see how well that’s gone for them so far.”

He kind of wants Reborn to stay. He has _questions_ that he just _knows_ people won't answer, but maybe, if he asks politely enough, Reborn will. They aren’t too personal, Tsuna reasons, so maybe he’ll get away with it, if he’s lucky.

That thought gets banished as quickly as it comes. No point pushing his luck any further than he already has, after all. “Thank you,” he says, instead, “for listening to me.” Honest and sincere, no room for lying or deceiving. “You’re welcome to stay, if you want. I don't tend to sleep that well at night anyway, so you can use the bed if you like the darkness so much.”

The tease in his tone is obvious, the air around them light and soft despite the danger that lurks inside the room.

Reborn nods his head. Tsuna blinks, and all of a sudden the demon is back on his bed, hat placed neatly on the table with a folded up jacket, tie and waistcoat. Reborn stretches out, sighing with content, but even when his eyes close Tsuna knows that he isn’t sleeping. Maybe the darkness acts a safety net for him. Maybe he just likes the dramatic air it gives him.

Shrugging off those questions, Tsuna goes back to attempting his assignments, focusing on the runes and languages since he knows that he can write them well enough, despite his poor speaking skills. Every now and then, Reborn’s voice will drift from the bed, casually pointing out the odd mistake and telling him how to fix it.

The atmosphere is....nice. Content and, oddly enough, it feels safer then his classrooms ever have. When he starts to nod off in the early hours, Reborn picks him up with ease, as if he weighs absolutely nothing, and places him on the bed with a murmured, “don't sleep in weird positions. It’ll cause aches when you wake up, idiot.”

~~~

“Your teacher has no idea what she’s talking about,” Reborn mutters from where he’s seated next to Tsuna, hands shoved into his pockets with boredom. Tsuna has no idea how he’s managed to hide himself from everyone in the school, but it’s probably some type of demon thing that he can do.

If he can walk on the ceiling as if it’s just an ‘upside-down floor’ then who is Tsuna to judge whatever else he might or might not be capable of? The only reason he doesn't dignify Reborn with a response is because he doesn't want his peers to think he’s taken to talking to thin air to pass the time. It’s only his second class of the day, yet Reborn’s running commentary - read: snide remarks - are proving to be the highlight of his day.

When he’d woken up that morning the first thing he’d seen was Reborn standing on the ceiling, muttering something to himself in a language he’d never heard of, and after a brief discussion about what Reborn would be doing now that he was _here_ , the demon had firmly decided to find out exactly what rubbish these teachers were drilling into people’s heads. Far be it for Tsuna to deny him that pleasure.

His first lesson had been practical and mostly consisted of Reborn rolling his eyes and pointing out all the ways he could bring down those “protective barriers” without so much as a sweat. The problem was that Tsuna kind of wanted him to do that, if only so Mr Barnes would finally _put a sock in it_.

“She’s talking bullshit,” Reborn continues and Tsuna barely manages to stifle his snickers. His current lesson is about demonic history, and he wonders if maybe having Reborn next to him is _cheating_ . Given that Reborn’s version of history ( _the true version_ his mind tells him) is vastly different from the one they're learning, he doubts it’ll make much of a difference.

“Vongola!” Miss Ashton barks, her owlish eyes swivelling in his direction. Tsuna sinks low into his seat, attempting to hide from her gaze. It doesn't work. “Can you remind the class about the significance of common names and true names?”

It's such a pathetically easy question that the class laughs at his expense. “We aren't allowed to use their real names-” Reborn makes an offended noise - “because it might summon them. So we use their fake names-” another offended noise, more irritated than the last - “ to avoid this from happening.”

Miss Ashton raises a brow. “Well look at that. Seems like you can listen afterall.”

Reborn crosses his arms with a scowl. “Bullshit,” he mutters again. Tsuna gives him an odd look when Miss Ashton turns away, wondering why he was so defensive about the names, specifically. He resolves to ask about it later.

~~~

“Later” happens during their lunch break when Tsuna sneaks into the library and hides in one of the old archives that nobody uses anymore.

Reborn has scoffed at four of Tsuna’s teachers, bristled at the mention of one because of some vague “past history” and, simply because nobody could _see_ him, stepped on peoples robes just to watch them trip or stumble, clicking his tongue whenever they don't crash into the ground.

All in all, despite the usual jeers and hurtful remarks, it’s been the best day of Tsuna’s life so far.

Reborn has disappeared back to...wherever he comes from, so Tsuna eats his lunch in silence, mulling over the different ways he’s going to have to bullshit his way through the upcoming test this Thursday. They’ve only had a few days to prepare for it; Tsuna hopes that the teacher “miraculously” catches on fire.

When Reborn reappears it’s with a burst of dramatic black feathers that fade into wisps of smoke before they even hit the floor.

“Thought you didn't like dramatic entrances,” Tsuna muses.

Reborn straightens his suit. “I said I don't like light shows. Feathers and smoke are _classy_ ,” he sniffs.

“You like the dramatic flair,” Tsuna accuses. Reborn ignores him. Typical.

He starts scouring the books in the alcove, muttering in that strange language again, and when he returns with a triumphant look - not all that different from smug cats - he’s holding a thick parchment that is probably only being held together by sheer force of will.

“So are you going to tell me why you sounded so defensive about your names earlier, or am I going to have to guess?”

Reborn holds up the parchment. “Let me give this to my friend first. He lost it years ago.”

Tsuna eyes the parchment with incredulity. “What friend do you have that can open that thing without turning it to _dust_?”

“Verde,” Reborn replies, as if it's _obvious_.

“Ah,” Tsuna mutters. He says nothing more about it as Reborn disappears in a flurry of feathers and smoke, simply stares at the opposite wall like that will give him all his answers.

It doesn't, thankfully, because if the wall started talking than Tsuna would cart himself off to the nearest asylum and save everyone the trouble. Maybe he should do that anyway given whose company he’s chosen to be in. He snorts at the thought of only being carted off to an asylum for this; he’d be lucky to get away with a quick death, much less anything else.

He finishes off his lunch just as Reborn reappears with the same flair as earlier, and as he steps into Tsuna’s space like he _belongs there_ , he says “Verde wants to meet you.”

Tsuna’s face goes carefully blank. “What?”

“Verde,” Reborn repeats, “wants to meet you. He thinks you sound interesting, which means he probably wants to poke you with his fingers a lot. Probably get a look at your mouth. He’s a bit weird like that.” He wisely doesn't point out that Reborn’s lack of _personal space_ is also very weird, and instead he makes a small ‘huh’ sound.

“I’ll think about it,” he replies. Reborn shrugs, leaning back against a bookcase as he waits for Tsuna’s questions. “Okay,” Tsuna says, “so, um, about your names…?”

“Reborn is my real name.”

“...huh?”

“The ‘true name’-” he grits his teeth - “that they talk about is our _title_ , nothing more and nothing less. Just a formality spoken in a different tongue so we don't get summoned into someone’s bathroom by mistake.”

Tsuna considers this. Should he trust the information he grew up with or trust the word of a demon? The answer is pretty obvious at this point. “What does your title mean, then?”

Somehow he manages to look even more _smug_ the _bastard_. “Blackened Chaos.”

“Of course it is,” Tsuna mutters, petulantly. “When you mentioned the formality, does that mean _you_ created the system and _not_ the church?”

The look Reborn gives him is truly worthy of a painting. “Damn right _we_ created it! Do you have any idea how many times our names were said by accident? It caused way too many headaches.”

“You know what, yeah, that makes a lot of sense.”

~~~

Tsuna flops onto his bed with an aggravated sound. He huff's as he glares at the ceiling, annoyed that he can’t get Verde’s title right no matter how hard he tries. He figured that he may as well summon another one, and Verde did _say_ he wouldn't mind. Apparently.

“Why can't _you_ summon him?”

“Because-” Reborn holds out his hands and presses his index fingers together, showing some sort of ‘push and pull’ movement - “when two demonic energies call out to each other there’s a high chance they’ll instinctively try to tear each other apart. That's why we use human energy instead. It’s purer and easier to overpower if you try anything.”

Tsuna scowls in response. “Why the hell does everything you say have to make so much _sense_?”

“Because I’m always right.” Reborn grins, leaning down into Tsuna’s face for the fourth time in the past hour. He’s beginning to think that personal space is a myth to demons.

“Sure as hell weren’t right about your sense of balance.”

“That bird came out of _nowhere_.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Reborn pointedly holds the book with Verde’s title above his face, which immediately twists into a grimace. Why does his title have to be so damn hard to pronounce? Who the hell _needs_ all those accents anyway? “You’re getting there. Just a few more tries and if you don't do it tonight we can pick it up tomorrow.”

Tsuna sighs, resigned to Reborn’s sudden _need_ to have Verde brought over here, and looks at the remains of what was once a goblin - or was it a gargoyle? - that he’d accidentally brought over instead for all of ten seconds until Reborn flicked a finger and the thing burnt to ash without even getting a chance to scream. Those scorch marks are gonna be a pain in the ass to cover up later.

“Fine, sure, whatever.” He waves Reborn off as he sits up on the bed, and no sooner has he gotten comfortable then the book is dumped on his lap. “If I summon another one eyed mini horse minotaur fucker I’m quitting and we can wait until tomorrow,” he warns.

“That’s fair enough.”

He does not, in fact, summon a horse minotaur. On one hand that's great, because hey he’s managed to summon Verde! On the other hand that’s not so great, because Verde looks like he was just bathing and he’s naked as a newborn babe, save for the towel around his waist. _This was a terrible decision_ , Tsuna thinks, as Verde makes eye contact with him and immediately grabs his face to get a better look at him.

Reborn rolls his eyes and drags him back with some resistance, pointedly giving Verde a once-over because human’s value _decency_. Verde snaps his fingers and clothes magically appear on his person. He has the same lethal air as Reborn, but instead of nonchalance, he stands with a slouch, as if he’s just perpetually tired, and Tsuna has never related to someone more in his entire life than this very moment.

“...hi,” Tsuna says, waving his hand just in case.

Verde regards him for a small moment and then waves back.

Reborn nudges him with his shoulder. “Tell him your title, then. It’s only polite.”

“Undead Necromancer. People tend to get me mixed up with one of the others because of it.”

 _Which one_ , Tsuna almost asks. He decides that two demons are...enough for one day, really. He shuffles under the covers, tells Verde that he’s free to read whichever books he wants, and falls asleep from all the exertion of constantly expending his own energy.

Verde eyes all the books with an unparalleled interest. Reborn sits just beside the bed, hat tilted to hide his eyes, and decides that a nap sounds fine, right about now.


	3. Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the lore I've mentioned so far just for a reference in case you get a bit lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to put this in the notes of the next chapter but since quite a few of you have taken an interest in some of this lore I figured I could make this small summary a mini reference for you to fall back on. A lot of this is going to be talked about anyway but eh just in case here it is

**Vongola** : Earned their prestigious title, fame and power through various achievements and exploits. The most notable being their demon hunting and ability to survive/seriously wound one of the Arcobaleno

 **Titles** : Titles have a huge impact in this world. They carry prestige, respect and an unparalleled power. Because of this, the titles used for Demons are downplayed as ‘true names’ to lessen the importance such formalities have in an attempt to cast aside the impact that Demon’s have had on human history.

 **Human** **vs Demon history** : Just in case you haven't picked it up; Demon history is the closest to the ‘true history’ of the world as it paints both sides in a fair light. Human’s only write what they want to be taught and passed down, regardless of whether its honest.

 **Summoning System** : The modern day summoning system that utilizes formal titles and ‘rules’ was created by Demon folk, however summoning has always been around since humans first encountered Demons. The modern system was established to avoid any ‘accidental summons’ and all the headaches that came with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s rude to stare,” Verde tells him, lips flitting into a small smirk at the corners.
> 
> “Sorry.” Verde hums, but doesn't point out the lack of sincerity in that false apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than what I was hoping to get out but I liked the way everything happened and I felt that trying to add _more _would take away from this experience. I'm definitely enjoying writing Verde and slipping in bits of lore and...other kinds of hints and foreshadowing ;)__
> 
> __So for anyone wondering more about incantations and magic here's some more explanation behind it._ _

The most surprising thing, when he wakes up, is that Verde has stacked all of his books and parchments in neat little piles and is opening them as if they’re a precious commodity that he can’t bear to stain. It’s...endearing, if a little odd to wake up to.

Verde only looks up once to give him a nod, and then he’s back to reading the incantations and whatever else is on those pages at a speed Tsuna only wishes he could emulate. He doesn't have any classes until god-knows what time tonight (he won't find out until the sun sets and one of the teachers drags him out to the training rooms) so he settles himself back into the warmth of his bed, closing his eyes if only to enjoy the peace while it lasts.

His internal body clock only ever lets him sleep for about two or three hours a night, and even though it’s been a few years since the last time his classmates have dragged him out by his hair to kick him in the ribs, well, he’d still rather be awake so he can at least _try_ to defend himself should it happen again.

The shadows in the room shift and shape themselves around his form, a comforting weight even though they have none to give, and he hears Verde chuckle from his position on the floor.

“Where’s Reborn?” He opens his eyes to blearily look in Verde’s direction, catching a smile on the demon’s lips that doesn't quite seem to fit the shape of his face. Maybe it’s just because his eyes haven't adjusted to his awakened state yet.

“He’s on the bed with you.” Verde motions to the shadows that have wrapped themselves around him, and Tsuna’s brain kickstarts his nerves into locking up at the sudden _contact_ . “He likes to cuddle.” That really doesn't explain the fact that he’s apparently _the shadows themselves_ but Verde doesn't look as if he’s willing to divulge that bit of information just yet. Or ever, really.

The strangest thing about all this, is that despite the _weight_ of these shadows, it doesn't _feel_ as if Reborn is here. It’s almost like the shadows that are ‘cuddling’ him are simply a small part of Reborn’s essence and the rest of him is...elsewhere, at the moment. It’s a stupid thought - Tsuna has a lot of those so it’s nothing new - and he discards it quickly so that it doesn't weigh on his mind so much.

Verde motions for Tsuna to sit beside him, smile falling into a frown as he regards one of the papers in front of him. Curious and confused at the sudden shift, Tsuna shimmies out of the bed, absently noting the shadows that reach out after him and sit snugly around his wrist, as if making sure that he’s still there. It’s an odd thing, but nothing that he can't simply shrug off and ignore.

He’s gotten good at doing that these past few years.

The moment he sits down Verde’s fingers press against the pulse in his wrist, and then he’s being pulled forward with a gasp as Verde presses his fingers against Tsuna’s ribs, face, neck and stomach, frown deepening each time until he pulls back with a satisfied nod, jotting something down on a piece of parchment that Tsuna recognizes Reborn taking from the library.

“How did you lose that anyway?” He finds himself asking.

Verde pauses in his writing, purple eyes flitting briefly towards Tsuna before he goes back to jotting things down. “Ask later,” he mutters, in a tone that suggests he’d rather not be asked at all if he can help it. Tsuna nods, resolving to keep the question to himself unless Verde broaches the topic on his own, and waits patiently as the demon scans various books and continues making notes in a language that Tsuna doesn't recognize in the slightest.

He has a feeling that it’s the same one he’s heard Reborn speaking in before.

The brief bit of sunlight that’s streaming through his curtains makes parts of Verde’s skin shine in an unnatural way - almost as if he has bits of silver or metal in his skin though it can't be seen - and his expressions always look just a little bit off, as though they’re pulling at old wounds or scars that don't exist.

It’s mildly disturbing and yet _fascinating_ at the same time.

“It’s rude to stare,” Verde tells him, lips flitting into a small smirk at the corners.

“Sorry.” Verde hums, but doesn't point out the lack of sincerity in that false apology. He’s about to ask Verde what he’s _doing_ exactly, when suddenly the demon is right _in his face_ , eyes wide with a maddening glee that makes Tsuna’s body tremble as if he’s standing in an icy wind with no shelter.

“Do you know what Necromancy is?”

Tsuna swallows, voice nervous when he speaks. “I-it’s when you revive or control the corpses of the dead. It’s a forbidden practice for humans because it-it’s like ‘playing god’.”

Verde’s smile is every bit as predatory and unnerving as the Church would depict in their scriptures. “And,” he breathes, “do you know _why_ not everyone can perform it?”

“Because it’s taxing on the body and not everyone can survive the strain?”

Somehow his grin manages to get even wider, almost splitting his face in half if not for the human flesh stopping it short. “Precisely. And it’s exactly the same for _all_ types of magic and incantations.” He eyes the spells that are written in the books with a sneer. “The reason you can't perform these incantations is because your body isn't _built_ to survive that destructive force.”

“But...those spells are basic level!”

“They are,” Verde agrees. “Your ‘teachers’ want you to use them at their maximum capacity, however, which means the incantations they’re teaching you are anything _but_ basic level.” He taps Tsuna’s stomach with a nail - no, a claw, and when did they change? “Your body _knows_ it’s own limits, and is subconsciously placing a block on you so that you don't destroy yourself with the efforts. In short, despite the rarity these days according to my research, you aren’t a fighter but a _healer_. A supportive enchanter that is being forced to try and learn offensive spells.”

Tsuna’s breath hitches at this sudden information, his life tilting on an axis as he takes all this in. All these years of being told - _believing_ \- that he was useless at incantations; that he was a _failure_ to his family and it all boiled down to simply being taught _all the wrong things_. It was almost laughable, if only such a mistake hadn’t ruined his life for him. He laughs, regardless, and it contains a note of hysteria that leaves his heart thudding wildly in his chest like a drum.

“All this time,” he whispers, voice cracking and quiet, “and _they_ were the problem all along.”

“Tale as old as time, I’m afraid,” Verde muses. “I haven't met a supportive enchanter like you for quite some time, admittedly, but your magic circuits are unmistakable.” He pauses, just slightly, and then leans in with the ease of a slithering snake, hands gentle as they smooth back Tsuna’s hair from his face. “I can teach you, if you want.” Tsuna’s eyes widen in a mix of surprise and hope. “It won’t be easy, because there’s a lot of minor damages to your circuits that we need to undo, but I can _help_ , if you’ll let me.”

Biting his lip, Tsuna considers the offer. “Is this a ‘deal with the devil’ situation or?” The joke is half-assed at best, but it’s the only way he can keep himself grounded.

“No,” Verde chuckles. “Think of it as...a _mutual_ experiment.”

“An agreement, then?”

And Verde seems to hiss a sound of agreement. “Even better.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna squints at him with suspicion. “How can you be sure?”
> 
> “I told you. He likes to cuddle.”
> 
> “Is he a cat or something,” Tsuna mutters, scowling at his wrists where he can feel his magic pulsing the easiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright yall so I had to add a warning for upcoming chapters just in case cuz errr I got some plans that'll get pretty violent later. Also thank you so much for leaving all those lovely comments and giving me feedback! It really helps me churns this shit out knowing that people want to read it and enjoy the way it's going. 
> 
> Bit of a cliffhanger at the end but ummm I'm not sorry lol

The damages done to his magic circuits may have been minor, but they were numerous which in turn had lead to a much bigger problem; they weren’t connecting with each other the way they were supposed to, and the magic running through them was cracked at best and running wild at most. Verde tells him that it’s the reason he always feels so tired, because the wild magic has no place to go so it’s constantly exhausting his circuits, tiring out his body and mind far quicker than the norm.

Adding that to the numerous cracks and chipping, well, it’s a miracle that he manages to only botch his spells with minor inconveniences instead of burning his own skin off with the efforts. Verde suspects that his teachers are aware of all of this, but play ignorance in an attempt to force him into changing his circuitry to suit their needs. Tsuna keeps his thoughts about it all to himself, and refuses to think anymore about it.

Reborn’s shadows disappear at some point, but Verde assures him that it’s nothing to worry about. “He’s probably sleeping somewhere or doing something stupid again. He’ll be back eventually.”

Tsuna squints at him with suspicion. “How can you be sure?”

“I told you. He likes to cuddle.”

“Is he a cat or something,” Tsuna mutters, scowling at his wrists where he can feel his magic pulsing the easiest. Verde’s lips quirk with knowing amusement that practically screams, ‘you have no idea.’

Fucking weirdos, the both of them.

It’s an odd thought to have - especially _now_ of all times - and he snorts at it. They must think the same of him, putting his trust in them like this when he’s barely known them for a day or two. Their teaching’s are a much better option than the school’s, though, so he reasons that taking this chance is worth it, if only to fix what’s been broken as much as he can.

Verde sets up some type of angular symbol on the floorboards, drawn - written? - in green chalk that he produces from one of his coat pockets, and then he starts clearing a space around the symbol so that he can put blankets and pillows around the edges. “Just in case you collapse,” he explains when Tsuna eyes them, a sense of trepidation in his gaze.

Tsuna sits in the center, legs crossed and hands on his ankles just like Verde instructs. Verde sits behind him, icy hands pressing between his shoulder blades as the room’s temperature drops drastically like the atmosphere in a gravesite. “Some of this damage is permanent,” Verde murmurs. “It’s been left damaged for far too long, and there’s little we can do until Reborn comes back.” There’s a mournful tone to his voice and Tsuna doesn't even manage to form the thought he wants to _say_ before Verde’s essence spikes around his hands and _pours_ into his magic circuits, freezing electricity thrumming through him as he grits his teeth, eyes wide and teary at the feeling.

Oh god it _hurts_ . Hurts more than any beating or harmful bite of a voice because Verde’s essence is diving into certain parts of his circuits, colder than any ice as they freeze them over, and then the electricity is rushing in straight after, crackling and _burning_ as it kickstarts _something_ inside of him, and it’s all he can do not to cry out or scream and beg for it to stop. He can do this, he tells himself, tears leaking down his cheeks, hands gripping his ankles in a painful grip as his teeth grind against themselves.

It lasts for only a minute, and despite all the pain he feels it’s Verde who pulls back first with some reluctance, reigning in that small part of his essence - what would the rest feel like, he wonders? - as easy as if he was just snapping a horse’s reins or breathing air. It leaves Tsuna gasping wetly, hands holding his chest as his heart hammers a mile a minute behind his ribs, and as his vision starts to swim Verde gently lays him down on the blankets and pillows, hands smoothing back his hair as Tsuna’s breathing slows and evens out.

It takes even longer to sort out his jumbled thoughts and feel his circuits warming up again, small shivers running down his arms and spine.

“What-” he swallows the dry lump in his throat, attempts to speak again even though his voice is hoarse - “what did you _do_?”

Verde shrugs one shoulder, face mostly closed off save for the glint in his eyes. “I pulled back because there’s no benefit in pushing you beyond your limits and taking the risk of _breaking_ you further.”

Tsuna’s laugh wavers on his tongue. “I mean what did you do to _me_?”

“Ah.” Verde waves a hand in the air, and it’s only now that Tsuna's realizing the corpse-like coldness in the room has receded completely, replaced once more by the warmth of the lanterns. “Parts of your circuits were dead, so I froze them in place to stop the slow spread of decay then used the more _alive_ part of my essence to kickstart their life again. I stopped part-way through, unfortunately, so we’ll have to do another session or so to get the rest back on track.” He explains it all with an air of nonchalance, as if this is nothing more than another Thursday afternoon for him, and Tsuna gives a nervous sort of chuckle.

The term ‘dead circuits’ echoes ominously in his head, followed shortly by the word ‘decay’ and he suppresses a shudder at that particular imagery. “You can do that, huh?”

“Of course.” Verde smirks. “I _am_ a Necromancer afterall. Creatures aren't the only things that die and leave remnants of themselves behind.”

“Well that doesn't sound disturbing at all,” he mutters, slowly standing up to stretch his limbs and distract himself from the wandering thoughts of what _else_ Verde might be capable of reviving. Clapping his hands, he spins towards the kitchen of his dorm room, forced cheer in his voice. “How about some tea?”

“Do you have coffee instead? I want to know what it tastes like, these days.”

He does have coffee. He also hates coffee, so the constant source of it is a mystery, but you never know when you might need something or have guests (he refuses to acknowledge that the coffee in his cupboards was a leftover hope from childhood of ‘maybe I’ll have a friend someday who likes to drink it').

“Depends on what type you want.”

Verde considers. “I’ll try them all.”

~~~

Verde, they quickly discover, thinks that Espresso should be banned and anyone caught drinking it hanged on the spot, and worships Pumpkin Latte’s like they’re his own personal God.

Tsuna made all the drinks in shot glasses, silently amazed at how effortlessly Verde knocked them back, even when he gagged on the Espresso and darkly stated that it was, “definitely a drink fit for Reborn.”

“You’re going to throw up if you keep drinking those.”

Verde pointedly takes another gulp of his Pumpkin Latte. “Unlikely.”

Much to Tsuna’s ire, he really doesn't get sick from all that coffee. Seven full cups in less than an hour doesn't affect him in the slightest, but it does add some colour to his cheeks and he seems a little less tired than what Tsuna assumes is the norm.

He makes a mental note to have Reborn try the Espresso later, if only to test Verde’s theory about his tastes.

Tsuna has more of a sweet tooth, personally, and just the thought of drinking coffee makes him grimace with barely-contained disgust. Shaking his head he turns back to washing up the cups and silently lamenting the fact that he’s going to have to muster up the energy to bathe after his lesson today.

It’s getting harder to motivate himself to do simple things like that, recently, because really what’s the point of it all if there’s no-one whose worth the effort? Still, his teachers would get pissy if he didn’t look spotless by tomorrow, and it’s easier to bathe than deal with _that_ particular conversation. Again.

Sighing, he packs away all the dried cups and turns back to Verde with a humourless smile. “Someone will be coming to get me soon, so unless you can hide like Reborn can…”

Verde scoffs, mouth turning into a sneer. “Not all of us have that ability, so I’ll save you the trouble of getting into an altercation and disappear back home for a while.”

“Alright. Is there a way to let you know when I’m back or?”

Verde walks over to one of the bookcases and draws a symbol in green chalk that fades against the wood. “Tap this with your nail three times and I’ll decide whether to come back or not.”

Tsuna shrugs. “That’s fair.” Verde has his own life, after all, so he probably has business in the demon realm that he wishes to attend to. It’ll be lonely without someone here, but he’s used to that by now, so it doesn't bother him as much as it probably should.

With a final nod, Verde’s body seems to collapse in pieces to the floor, yet he never makes contact and simply slips right through the wood, silent as the grave yet just as flashy as Reborn tends to be. Tsuna wonders if there’s a less flashy way for them to transport themselves, and laughs at the thought of them being dork enough to choose the flashier version.

~~~

Footsteps echo briskly from outside his door, and Tsuna barely has time to pack away his books before the door is wrenched open and he’s staring at Sir Soline, with his missing arm and angular face, piercing silver eyes and curly blue hair, gold robes draping over his solid frame like silk and velvet.

“Tsunayoshi,” he says briskly, already spinning on his heels to stalk back into the hallways. Tsuna rushes to catch up with him lest he be dragged by his wrists, and Sir Soline doesn't even spare him a glance.

His eyes are hard and unkind, mouth seemingly in a permanent frown regardless of the occasion. Nobody knows how he lost his arm, but Tsuna has heard rumours that it was lost to a demon he summoned that betrayed is trust. Tsuna keeps his thoughts to himself about that, because it’s also just as likely that the demon attacked out of self-defence.

Maybe he had a run-in with a monster, or one of the demon clans that started their lives in the human plane and thus don't need a summons to go back and forth between the dimensions. Regardless of the truth, Sir Soline is strict and cold in his teachings. Tsuna was hoping he wouldn’t be paired with Sir Soline today. His bruised stomach is still healing from last time and he doesn't fancy adding more injuries to his collection.

Sir Soline stops in front of an ornate door decorated with bronze furnishing and outlined by intricate lilac flowery symbols. He knows full well what lies beyond this door, and he swallows thickly even as his hands begin to tremble.

There are Goblins behind this door, which mean Sir Soline is in a bad mood. Maybe, if he’s really lucky, he’ll be able to kill one this time before his teacher steps in to save his ass again.

He hates practical lessons like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll liked Verde so much that I dedicated this chapter purely to him and Tsuna to show more of his personality and abilities. It took me ages to write the coffee scene because I just. Didn't know where to go with it so I apologize if it's a bit off


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing up with a wince he tries to focus on casting some sort of incantation, but the words feel like heavy cotton in his mouth and his brain simply isn’t focusing on what’s going on around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen yall I suck at writing fight scenes so I'm sorry if it isn't good but at least I have DND dice to help me! Basically I gave Tsuna an armour class of like, 11 then just rolled the dice to see what would happen. Given that he isn't a fighter I figured, even with the high rolls, he'd still just barely avoid shit so. Yeah.

The arena is bracketed from floor to ceiling with huge stone pillars and iron fencing that curls into a dome shaped cage to keep the monsters and demons within from escaping or attacking any onlookers who might be spectating. Tsunayoshi is well acquainted with this arena, and he’s had time to count each individual tile on the floor (186 and a half because one of them was broken last month) and he knows where each rune is carved into the pillars.

The spectators seats are made of mahogany wood, the schools various noble insignia’s painted in gold along the high-backs of each seat in a winding display of power and prestige. There’s a booth directly above the door that Tsuna enters from, made of marble and enchanted with a strong particle barrier to keep the headmistress safe from any harm. The tiles on the floor change colour depending on what sort of monster or demon will be released to fight, though Tsuna has only ever faced Goblins, so he sees the greenish-brown more often than not.

He doesn't tend to watch any of the other matches; they’re too violent and heart-wrenching for him to stomach, so he’s only seen one match in his entire life here and that’s because he was forced to watch it when he was eight. The opponent had been a Manticore, he remembers, young and spry and _innocent_. The tiles had been a mix of red and purple that day. The Manticore hadn’t stood a chance against the headmistress and her cruel demonstrations.

The Goblins outnumber him 5 to 1 and their cackling is still as jarring as ever, no matter how many times he hears it. Sir Soline watches on from the safety of the spectator seats, barking out orders as Tsuna does his best to avoid getting thrown about like a ragdoll, dodging and rolling in an effort to get out of this lesson with minor injuries if he can.

Unsurprisingly, one of the Goblins catches him by the ankle, curled nails drawing blood as it throws him into the far wall, his back colliding with the brickwork so hard it makes him gasp. The bricks chip from the impact. His brain, despite the dizziness it feels, has enough sense to mockingly remind him that this is the same wall he always gets thrown into. Goblins are irritating like that.

Standing up with a wince he tries to focus on casting some sort of incantation, but the words feel like heavy cotton in his mouth and his brain simply isn’t _focusing_ on what’s going on around him. A concussion, he realizes, is probably the cause for it. He barely manages to dodge the Goblin that leaps at him with jagged, yellow teeth and spindly limbs.

“If you can't caste the spells than use your fists!” Sir Soline barks from somewhere above him. Tsuna has never been taught how to fight hand-to-hand and he almost snaps back that he _doesn't know how_ , but two more Goblins flank him and grab his hair, yanking him down to the ground with a startled yelp. He gets a kick to the ribs and a punch to his leg before Sir Soline’s wind spell blows them back and leaves them in a piled lump in the corner.

He tuts his teeth in annoyance, but doesn't step into the arena to help, simply yells, “again!” and goes back to watching from above.

Cursing under his breath Tsuna forces himself to stand and breathes through his nose. Blood trickles down his face from a shallow cut on his head.

All five goblins charge at him, then, enraged that they were blown back and too dumb to know that Tsuna wasn’t the one who did it. He darts behind one of the pillars, spinning around just in time to avoid the teeth gnashing near his arm, and grabs a small spear that was on the floor, sweeping it in front of him with a wide movement to keep the Goblins at bay for the time being.

He may have had sympathy for that young Manticore all those years ago, but he gives a negative amount of fucks about these Goblins.

Gritting his teeth, Tsuna holds the small spear in a defensive stance, eyes flitting between each of the Goblins, muscles tense while they debate their next moves. A shrill cry comes from his right, but his movements are sluggish and the Goblins nails scrape against his cheek, leaving blood to slip down his face and drip off of his chin. It tries to take another slash at him, but this time Tsuna manages to barely deflect the blow with his spear, wasting no time in throwing the Goblin into the stone pillar, spinning on his heels to avoid the next one that comes leaping at him, enraged that it’s brethren was thrown away.

Setting his mouth into a grim line, Tsuna takes a stab at the Goblin nearest to his left, wincing as the spear spills greenish blood onto the floor. He only managed to get it’s arm, but it’s still better than anything he’s tried previously. The last two try to flank him, teeth bared and nails glinting in the light of the torches. He dodges the first with relative ease, but the second makes him trip backwards with a gasp, and he has the sense to hold his spear in front of his like a shield to stop it from attacking his face as he lands on the tiled flooring.

This Goblin grapples with him for a few seconds before he manages to throw it over his head, and the second one uses that chance to kick his leg with so much force it almost buckles underneath him.

The one he’d stabbed in the arm tries to take a bite from that same leg, but Tsuna is faster this time, and he bats it away with the handle of his spear. The last two attack him at the same time; the first breaks his spear in two but doesn't manage much more than that - most likely because of the concussion it got when it hit its head on the pillar - but the second grabs his hair and yanks his head backwards with it making him stumble from the force.

Panic overtakes him as he sees four sets of gnarled teeth going straight to his throat. He wonders what it would feel like to be bitten by all four and have his blood paint them all an unhealthy red. Sir Soline steps in, however, and the next thing Tsuna knows is that he’s on the floor, panting for breath as the Goblins flee back to their cage.

Sir Soline sucks his teeth as he stands over Tsuna, voice hard with disdain. “Next time you’d better stab an area that’s actually _vital_ ,” he spits.

At least he’d done better, but of course that isn’t enough for them; not when he has Vongola’s name over his head to bear.

Sir Soline tells him to get up and go back to his room so Tsuna rises to his feet with shaking legs and bows his head as he shuffles back out the door. Snickers follow him down the hallway where people are opening their doors to see his walk of shame, and he picks up the pace to get away from it all, nearly stumbling into his own door as he hurries inside.

A bath sounds like heaven right now.

~~~

His bath is warm and soothing when he steps into it, and the herbal water helps to wash away his aches and pains. He spends a long time simply soaking in it, eyes closed as he contemplates whether or not he should bother getting out again.

He glances over at his shelf, smiling as he catches the small soft frog toy staring back at him. It’s a little worn, nowadays, and one of the eyes is starting to pop off, but it was a gift from someone a very long time ago, and he distinctly remembers her quiet voice as she spun stories to help him sleep when he was sick with a fever.

He hasn’t seen her since then. The frog is his only proof that she ever existed in the first place. He steps out of the tub with a groan, hair sticking to his skin as he picks up the frog and cradles it to his chest.

Drying himself off and draining the tub, Tsuna slips on his penguin pyjamas and crawls into bed with his frog, curling around them protectively, too tired and drained to do much else.

He slips off into sleep and forgets to tap Verde’s symbol.

A small mist appears outside of his window, rippling into a vague form as it calmly watches over him in his slumber.

“Goodnight, Tsunayoshi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this one took a while to do but I'm still trying to figure out the in-between bits that lead up to all the shit I have planned out already and it's h e l l. That being said I love writing this AU and reading your comments on it so just be warned that some updates may take longer from here on out because life is busy and I have a ton of other things I'm writing


End file.
